


In And Out, On And Off

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Josh fucks and sounds Tyler until he's a whimpering mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day fifteen. The prompt was sounding.

Nothing made Tyler feel quite as full as when Josh was inside him and sounding him at the same time. Every part of his body felt hypersensitive. 

Josh sat leaning back, and Tyler sat in his lap, fucking himself back onto Josh. The only sounds Josh was making were low grunts and moans, but Tyler made high whining pleas. 

Josh pressed the sound in and out of Ty slowly, gently. Even that felt overwhelmingly good, and Josh knew going any faster or harder would send him reeling. 

“Joshie Joshie it feels good!” Tyler whined, his face flushed pink and his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Josh leaned his face forward to kiss Ty’s neck, bringing his lips down to his shoulder. He couldn’t help but bite him, open and not too hard, and in his sensitive state, Tyler could have sworn his shoulder was on fire. It hurt, but in the moment, it was all good. 

Sounding never felt normal, but that was what made it fun. It wasn’t something he and Josh did all the time, but Josh loved the way it made Tyler writhe and squirm. 

Tyler felt like his body was somewhere between impossibly tense, and completely boneless. Josh’s free hand gripped his hip, and Tyler wondered if it was going to bruise. 

“Josh Josh Josh!” Tyler babbled, his lips pink and open. Josh licked the bite mark on Ty’s shoulder softly, smiling to himself. 

“Wonderful, baby, you’re so good,” Josh muttered into his neck. Tyler gasped as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. 

“J-Josh, can I cum?” he asked, his legs quaking. 

“Yeah baby, let me make you cum,” Josh groaned, forcing his hips into Tyler. Tyler yelped. 

Josh slid the sound in and out of Tyler, and the only noise in the room was slickness and breathing. Tyler whimpered as Josh slid the slide out, and cum dripped out of him down his cock. 

“Mmmmm so good,” Tyler murmured as he came down from his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
